Forgiven or not? Rated PG13
by Cidney.Belle
Summary: Its after Edward left bella and she gets in a fight with her dad. And she makes the dission to move to.....? Read to find out. Will EDward come back or will he continue with being gone and out of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1&2

BPOV

_I don't want you._

Those words cut through me like glass. I couldnt tak it anymoe they hurt and there wa nothing i could do he was gone forever. Once _he_ made a romise he stuck to it.... most of the time. How will i survive with out him? How will i get through this? How? As i watched him walk away i collapse on the cold wet forest floor. Then everything went black.

I awoke to huge warm arms circling around me and then picking me up. I looked up into the strangers eyes and realized it was Sam Uley from the rez. He looked down at me.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked.

"_Their_ gone." I said and started to cry.

Before i knew it i was in my house in my bed. It was morning. Had i gottent o my bed and fell asleep what happened last night. Why am i so confused. I got up and looked around my room. Every single picture of _him and I_ was gone. Then it all came rushing back to me _he_ was gone and so was his family. He said he loved me why would he do this to me? We were meant for each other. That what he said. I kow that i will never love anyone but him thats what sucks the most. I will miss him with everything i have. Then someone knocked on my door. I opened it it was my Dad.

"Hey honey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think of course im not okay!" I yelled.

"No need to yell. Bella i'm sorry their gone their not coming back." He said.

"Don't you think i know that! Thanks for reminding me." I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't need your pity." I said disgusted.

"Ok. calm down Bells. Just take a nap or soemthing cool down." He said.

"I'm eighteen i can do whatever the hell i want! and i dont want to take a nap get out of my room!" I yelled.

"Bells as long as your under my roof you follow my rules now take a nap and stop yelling!" CHarlie shouted at me.

"Fine!" I said and then hewalked out i slammed the door. I grabbed all my stuff and started to throw it in suitcases. I didn't know where i was going to go but i wasnt staying here with the memories of _him_ and certainetly not with Charlie. Gosh he treats me like a little kid. After i put everything in my suitcase. I grabbed an out fit for today and wentinto the bathroom to shower. I took a quick shower. Then i blow dired my hair and threw it in a pony tail. I put on jeans and a hoddy then some converse. I brushed my teeth and then walked back into my room. I got my suit case, my toletries and then i wlked down stairs. Charlie looked at me wide eyed.

"And where in the hell do you think your going?" He asked.

"Where ever the hell i want to! I call you when i get to whereever!" I said.

"No your not going." He said firmly.

"I'm eighteen. Bye DAD." I said and then walked out the door. I ran to my truck threw my suit case in the psaengers seat. then i hopped into the car and strted to drive. Where was i going to go but i knew it would be fare away from forks.

When i got to the airport i walked up to the screen. the next boarding flight was to Italy. Sure sounds nice! I walked up to the lady and bought a ticket then she checked my bag through bagging and then i went to wait for my plane to arrive.

"Now boarding flight 86 to Italy." The intercom voice annouced. I picked up my cary on and then boarded my flight.

I arrived to Italy. I got out of the plane and then walked out of the airport. I rented a car a yellow porsche! I threw my suit case in the back of it and then got into the car and drove off. I found a hotel in Volterria. It looked like a really pretty village. I was staying righ tnext to the fountain thing in front of the clock tower. This village was really pretty iw ould have to explore tomrrow! I got into my room and put my bag on the floor and then wne to the phone by the bed stand. I dialed my dad.

"Bella?!" my dad asked frantically.

"Yeah Charlie it's me." I said.

"Charlie really? Never mind, Where are you?!" He asked.

"Italy. Volteria." I said.

"Reallly out of the country. was that really nessary?" He asked.

"Yes i belive it was." I said and i heard him sigh.

"Alright Bells call me in the moring." He said.

"Kay." I siad and hung up. I was still pissed at him.

I went over to my bag and put on some sweats then crawled into bed. Tomrrow i need to buy a phone and a laptop! it's a nessescity. I layed down on my bed and then closed my eyes thats when it all comes back .

_i dont want you anymore._

_i dont love you._

_Bella i'm leaving._

_This will be the last time you will ever see me._

I hear this in my head becuase it the last painful memory i hold. It replays nad replyas in my mind over and over again. I'm in a battle with my mind, I want it to stop. I need it all to stop. All the suffereing and pain. Why am i here in Italy why did i choose Italy of all places. I mean i know it was the first flight but still it appealed to me in a way i can't understand like it wanted me to come. Was there a purpose. No there wasnt any purpose to my life anymore he was gone and so was my heart. I'm life less with out him. How can i even stay sane. I did it today but what holds for me tomrow is a mistery. Then i fell asleep.

*dreaming*

_"Edward where are you?" I asked frantically. I looked around i was standing in the middle of the forest._

_"Over here love." I herd his velvet voice call to me. I look around and hes no where._

_"Love look at me." I hear him again. I look around frantically and his no where he disapeared. I start runing after him and nothing nothing is there!_

_"bye love." I hear and then it all fades black!_

"AAHHHHH(Screaming)" I scream i was screaming on the top of my lungs. I'm scared. _I need you_ i say to hiim in my head. But hes no longer here so i can't need him....scratch that i need him more than anything and he **isnt** here. I slowly close my eyes again and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* MORNING **

I awoke to bright sunlight shining in through the window. I awoke and rubbed my eyes. I remebered i was in Italy. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. My face was red with tetars from the previous night. I let images of last night and of _him_ flood my mind. I quicly had to hold my stomach and gasp for air that was too much. I jumped into the shower and let the water flood around my body. I let the water run cold i pictured _his_ cold arms arouund my body. That's when i threw up. Just pictureing him and thinking of him made me ache in side. Remeber not to ever do that again. I got out of the shower. I got dressed in shorts and a tank and then some ballet flats. I blowdried my hair and brushed my teeth and then got my money and credit card out of my bag and then walked out the door.

When i got into the little town i walked around finding all these little cute shops and then finally a electronics store. I walked in and then looked at the laptops. A guy came over to me that worked there.

"Bisogno di aiuto?" He asked. (need any help)

"Si, dove sono le cime giro e telefoni cellulari?" I knew Italin . (where are the lap tops nad cell phones?)

"Le cime sul giro sono li e il cellulare sono piu di destra per voi." He said ( The lapo tops are over there and cell phones are to your right.)

"Grazie." I said (Thanks)

"Benvenuto." He said (welcome) then i smiled and walked over to the cell phones. I got an I phone and then i bought and Apple ipod. Dont worry the nice guy let me use his phone i asked my dad he told me to bill it to him. Yeah he's trying to be nice, I mean its not that i am nessescarlily mad at him im just really pissed off at the moment. He yelled at me and the love of my life left me. Pain. The nice guy helped me get my straightened out. I said thanks and then went back to my hotel to drop off my lap top. I put it away then went back out for the day. I walked around and looked around at everything. It was really beatiful there. I looked at the clock tower i took pictures on my phone and sent them to my dad on his email.

"Ciao Bella sono Jane." (Hello Bella im Jane)Some girl called to me from under the clock tower she was really convered up. It was so hot outside. I walked over to her.

"Come fai a sapere il mio nome?" I asked her (How do you know my name?)

"Lunga storia. Vieni con me e io vi diro." She said (Long story come with me and i will tell you.) I nodded and followed her into the clock tower. I got a really bad feeling about this but i kept following her. she led me donw a series and series of hall ways. I was led into this marble room with three big chairs in the front. With three really pale guys with blood red eyes....vampires. Great! (sarcastic) I looked at Jane and smiled eveily at me as her sontacts slowly started to fade away.

"Hey I'm Jane." She said.

"You speak english?" I asked

"Duh." She said and then looked toward the three men.

"Your vampires." I said.

"Obviously." Jane said acidly. Then the middle guy got up and walked toward me. I instantly backed away but he grabbed my hand.

"Hello Bella." He said as he still held my hand.

"I cant see your mind." He said.

"I have that effect." I said

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Were...friends with the Cullens. We found out how you knew about our kind, You know to much you might tell our secret." He said.

"YOu know thee..uhh..Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes." Aro said but something was off i could tell.

"ARo get on with it." One of the other guys said. i guess this guy holdin gmy damn hand was aro.

"Hold please Marcus patients is virtrue." He said and then he turned back to me.

"Well Bellarie you know to much. We have to kill you or make you immortle." He said and i started to shake.

"You pick." He said and i stood there speachless and then suddenly there was teeth in my skin and i was screaming acidly. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a blakc room. I could see evrything though even though everything was dark. I went over to one of the windows and opened the shade. Sun light came down on me and then rainbows were dancing everywhere. I looked down at my self i was sparkling. Aro changed me. How did i feeel about this i was sure. I shut the blind adnw ent over to the door it was locked. I banged on it. Then it opened it was Jane.

"Hello Bella." She said with a sweet tone.

"Since when are you nice?" I asked her.

"Since your a vampire." She said and then i followed her back to the big marble room.

"Uh okay." I said and then we stepped into the big room. Aro was standing there waiting for me.

"Well hello Bella. How are you. Are you thirsty? "He asked .

"Well now that you mention it yes. But i wasnt really." I said.

"Incrediable." He said.

"What? "I asked.

"YOu can hold back your thirst your only a new born." He said.

"Cool. Talking about me being thristy is making me thirsty." I said.

"Human?" He asked. "

"NO!" I said

"Okay then no humans for Bella here! Jane go hunting with her." He ordered.

"DO i like have to stay here or am i free to go alone and where ever i want a lone?" I asked.

"Now that your a vampire and claerly you dont have any new born symptoms in that case your free to go." He said and i turned around adn ran.

"bye Bella!" Jane called out after me i rolled my eyes and kept running till i was out side. I slowed to a human pace adn then i walked into the woods.

How would i do this. I walked over and then listened and smelt the air around me. I heard deer 7 of them and then i sprinted off toward them i cought one and then sucked it dry and then went for another one. I drank a totall of 3 and then i felt better. Were my eyes red? Of course they were, I walked back to my hotel and then looked into the mirior. I loked in the miror and in front of me was standing a beatiful women with blood red eyes. I sighed and then went to my phone that was in my back pocket i had a missed call. It was my dad crap. I dialled the number.

"Bells?" He asked.

"Yup." I said. My voice sounded diferent.

"That you?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Oh okay well how are you?" He asked.

"Not any better." I said

"Oh well i just called to see how you were. I'm gunna go bye love you." He said.

"love you too." I said and hung up. When would i be able to see him again.

Chapter 2. (1 year later)

I have been in Italy for the past year. I ahve been taking classes becuase i dropped out of high My eyes faded to gold and i apparentlty are not really affected by human blood unless im really thirsty. I'm really proud of my self for not slipping. I have been in better spirits late. I havebegun to except the fact that they arent coming back and that i have to move on with my life. I will never move on and like have a mate or anything becuase my heart belongs to Edwward whether he likes it or not.

I think it's time i go back to see my father. I bought the hotel room bacuse i live there pretty much, I'm only going to visit my father for a while i can't stay. I packed some stuff and then locked my room and walked out.

I got to the air port and got the first flight back to seatle. I got on to the plane and then called my dad.

"Hey dad i'm coming home to visit." I left a message becuase he didn't answer. How will he react to my new look and my new eyes. I'll tell him i got contacts. I just have ot practice acting human like i can't forget to move and stuff like that.

When i landed in Seatle i got off the plane and then got my bags and then got into a cab and told him where to drive. I pulled up to my house and so many memoried just came back. I wont break down i have ot face what happened. I got out of teh car in my new dress and heals. Then i grabbed my bags and then walked to the front door. I knocked and then door opened.

"Bela?" He asked like he wasnt sure.

"Yeah dad it's me i lef t you a message i came to visit." I said andsmiled adn pulled me in for a hug,

"Your cold come in come in." He said. Yeah thats one way to put it. I smiled and then walked into my old house. he grabbed my bags and we walked up stairs to my old room. I looked around and it looked so not lived in. Which it hasnt been lived in a year.

"Well get settled and then come down i'll order pizza." He said and then walked out of my room. I sat on my bed and the loked around my room. I smiled to my self. Then i changed out of my dress and heals. I put on jeans and a t shirt adn then a hoddie. Then i went down stairs. I sat at the kitchen table as my dad got the pizza form the door. He walked in and sat it on the table he got plates and then sat down. I smiled adn then grabbed a peice. I had to force my self to eat it. It was absolutely repulsing. I had to keep a straight face. I had one piece and then said i ate on the plane. I told him i was turing in early I wen tup to my room and then closed my door. Then i jumped out my window. I was dark out i sprinted into the woods. Then i realized where i was. I was at the Cullen's house. I walked over to it. I could tell none of them have been heere in over a year also. I walked up to the house and broke in. I walked around the house. Everything was covered in sheetes of course. I guess they just kept everything here. I walked over to the piano. I unconvered and then sat down on the bench. I ran my fingers acrooss the keys and slowly started to play a melody. I learned how to play piano in italy. I loved it. Then when i was done i got up and then went to explore the restof the house iw alked up stairs. I went into everyroom and then i went to the one room that would hurt me worste. I went to Edwards room and then opened the door. I walked in and then i looked around it looked so empty and then i looked there was box on top of his covered bed. I slowly walked over to the box. It was marked Bella. Oh no.

I sat on the bed and then brought the box on my lap i took the top off and the looked into the box. It was filled with all my pictures and my birthday presents he gave me. Then there was note at the bottom.

_To my dearest Bella,_

_If you ever find this. I doubt you will but i still thought i should leave the stuff with you in some way. Anyway, dont belive me for a second when i say i don't love you. I do love you with all my liife. but i left becuase i couldn't hurt you anymore. What if i hurt you what if i slipped and ijust brought so much trouble into your life and you didn't deserve that at all i am sorry. If we ever do meet again. I do not exspect you to even talk to me or even look at me. You must hate me, ill say it again i love you and i will always love you only you. I'm sorrry Bella._

_love,_

_Edward,_

He cares. He loves me. I need to find him i need to. A smile spread acrooss my face and then i got up and then grabbed the box and the letter and ran out the door and back to my fathers house. I put the box down and hid it in my closet. Then i sat on my bed and then pulled out my lap top. I searched. Cullens everywhere. I couldn't find anything on my Cullens. Where could they be. I needed to know. I know my emails to Alice dont work but i haven tried any of the others emails what if they worked. I went to my email i sent an email to carlisle first just saying that i needed to talk to them and i missed them. It didn't work. Then i wrote to Esme, it didnt work. Then i tried Jasper. Then i tried Edward. Them i tried Emmett. I waited for the email to come back to me but it didnt. SO i wrote again .

_Emmett,_

_If you get this please please meet me at your old house tomrrow at like 3 in the afternoon. Please i really need to speak with one of you. But just bring you please. And don't tell anyone else. Well i'm sure you can't keep it form Alice but please just come alone._

_Your friend,_

_Bella._

I hit send and then nothing came back to me. Hopefully Emmett would see this and then some tomorrow. I layed back oin my bed adn the picked up my book and started to read Wuthering heights. I read and read till it was morning when i thought it would be a decent hour to wake up i got out of bed. CHarlie was just leaving for work.

"Your up?" He asked.

"Yeah i couldn't sleep well. have a good day at work see you later." I said and then he left. I cleaned the house and then i watched tv.

I killed time by reading and cleaning it was noon and i wsa laying on my bed reading again. Then my computer dinged. I launched for my cmputer and then opened it up. I went ot my email and looked at it. I had an email from Emmett.

_BELLLSS!!!!!!! Omgggggg! yes i will meett you i have to keep this from everyone adn your right Alice already knows. She wants to come really bad i keep telling her no but what do yo u think. I dont hink i will be able to get away with a no i mean its Alice. Anyway i can't wait to see my belsy booo!_

_-Em_

_Hey Emmett thanks for replyingg reallly. Yes just bring Alice cause i really don thtink well get away with out her following you anyway. I miss you can't wait to ssee you either._

_-Bells._

_I'm soming now ill be there in like an hour so like 1 ill be at our old house with alice! She says hii and she misses you!_

_-Em_

_I miss her tooo !!!! I'll see you guys laterr. Love you both!_

_-Bells._

_Love you too!_

_-Em & Alice._

I cant belive i am fianlly going to see them! I walked into the shower and then i blowdried my hair and then curled it i put on a little bit of make up and then i wen to my bag. I pulled out skinny jeans and black long sleeved shirt and a white vest. Then i picked out my black heals. Alice is going to aprove. I smiled at my self in the mirror and then looke at the clock it was only 12:30 i hate getting ready so fast! I layeed back on my bed and played with my phone. I was down loading more apps and looking through pics of Italy. I really don't think i miss it that much.

Finally i looked at my clock it was 1. I hopped out my window and then ran throughthe forest. I stopped righ ton the line of the forest.

"Em i dont hear her car what if she doesnt come?" I heard ALices ask.

"She asked us to be here she is gunna be here!" Emmett said and then i stepped out of the forest. They turned my way. I ran toward them adn stopped in front of them. Then looked at me for moment and then Emmett picked me up and spun me in circles.

"BELLSY BOOS!" He said and then he set me down i ran into Alices arms she hugged me so tightly and we startd to cry tearless sobs.

"I missed you so much i am so sorry i listened to my stupid brohter." Alice said.

"It's fine Alice really i understand." I said

"So your a vampire?" Alice said.

"Ugh yeah." I said.

"How?" Emmett butted in. I told them the story.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"How many humans have you killed?" Emmett asked and Alice hit him in the back of the head.

"None Emmett! I have good control over my thirst even when i was a new born." I said

"Good job BELLA!" He said and we laughed.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Alice asked. I pulled Edwards note out of my pocket. Alice and Emmett read it.

"I need to see him." I said

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Locked in his room where he always is." Alice said.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked.

"Just like behind Seatle so close i know i'm sorry." Alice said.

"No, no it's okay." I said.

"Okay well do you want to see him or what lets go!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay wait let me call Charlie." I said and pulled my iphone out of my back pocket.

"Bella is all high tech now!" Emmett teased.

" And she has a fashion sense!" ALice said adn clapped her hands together. I told them to shush. I left Charlie adn message then we were off! I follwed them as we ran through the forest. Soon we were in front of a huge house. It was like old stlye very pretty. Alce held my handa nd emmett threw his arm over my shoulder.

"It's all going to be okay." Emmett whispered and then they led me in the front door. I looked arouund the living room it was so pretty.

"FAMILY MEETING! EDWARD YOU DON THAVE TO COME!" ALice said and then they were all suddenly in front of us. ALl staring at me. They studdied my face for a moment and then Esme pulled me into her arms. She hugged me adn then kissed my cheek adn then Carlilse hugged me. Then Jasper came over to me and hugged.

"I'm sorry." He said i shook my head. I was too choked up to talk. Then suprisingly Rose came up to ema nd hugged me.

"I'm sorry iw as such a bitch. Really you didn't deserve it. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

"Yeah Rose i understand." I said and she smiled.

"Well how were you changed?" Carlilse asked and then i told them my story.

"I'm so sorry we weren't there swweetie." Esme saidand pulled me into her arms.

"It's okay really." I said.

"Cani see him?" I whispered and Esme nodded her head.

"Upstairs last door on your right." She whispered and i got up adn walked up the stairs i ran to the door and knocked.

"Come in." He called. I opened the door. He was not facing me he was facing the walll looking blank. Obviously he wasnt reading minds.

"Alice why can't i read your mind?" He asked.

"Maybe cause i'm not Alice," I whispered and he got up and the looked at me. He studdied me for a moment.

"Bella." He whispered and then ran to me and pulled me into an embrace. I huggged him back and then he pulled away.

"Oh my you must hate me." He said and then i lifted my hand to his cheek and stroked it.

"I couldn't never hate the love of my life." I said said.

"How can you forgive so easily?" He asked.

"I read the letter i understand. Edward i'm a vampire now nothing matters." I said and the we sat on his bed. I told him how I got changed and then he huggged me and told me he should of been there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said.

"Edward p[esonally i'm happy this happened. If it didn't i would still be in Italy and i would have never found that letter and i would have never found you again. And thank god Emett didn' delete his email." I said and Eward looked away shame fully.

"Edward look at me." I said and he looked at me.

"I love you with all my life. You are forgiven i forgive you. Edward just kiss me." I said and he leaned in and then kissed me with the most passion ever. The kisss grew intense. He stopeed adn the whispered to me.

"I love you too. Bella, i promise i will always be there for you and i will never leave you ever again." He said.

"Thats all ask." I said and the he kissed me agian except this time it was more gentle. Then i loked at his eyes. They were pitch black.

"Edward you need to hunt." I said '

"I know." He said.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked at me again.

"Your so beautiful." He said and i giggled and the kissed his cheek. then we jumped out his window. I watched edward hunt I didnt need to. He was so graceful. when he was done his eyes were back to normal and then he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the house. We came in the front door. Everyone clapped. I smiled and then he kissed me again. The kiss grew and grew.

"REALLY?!" Emmett yelled and then everyone laughed. Then my phone rang it was Charlie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells. Are you gunna be home for Dinner?" He asked.

"Nope but i'll be home later." I said.

"Kay bells bye love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

"Bella for a week your gunna live with him. Edward can come over at night and during the day you guys can hang out. Then whe you leave your gunna tell him your going back to Italy but really your coming here and then we are moving to uhm Canada!" Alice said.

"Sounds good thanks Alice." I said.

Chapter 3 BPOV

Over the past week i have lived at home. I hung out with my father for some of it he was happy that i was home but he was sad that i was leaving he told me to keep in touch. Keep in touch? I'll try how will i tell him that the Cullens are back. I could tell him today because its the day that im leaving. Ugh i have to talk to Alice. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I called. Then a little pixie danced into my room. Edward was hunting today i told him i didn't need to go. I guess i'm spending the day with Alice till Charlie gets home. Oh fun.  
"Hey Bella! So your talk with Charlie will go over uhm well okay heres the truth hes gunna yell first then you yell all about being 19 almost 20 and that your aloud to make your own choices your an legal adult blah blah then hell yell again and then you get mad and scream again and then it blows over rather quick and he understands your love for Edward." Alice said.  
"Oh god sounds bad. He's probably afraid to get into another fight with me. Alst time we got in an ight i move out of the country who knows what i could do next." I said .  
"Yeah so its 8 in the morning now Edwards hunting withthe boys so it's a girls day! Get your but out of bed and get ready!" Alice ordered. I got out of bed took a shower. then i curled my hair and then i put on a little make up and went back into my bed room. Alice was gone and had an out fit laid on my bed. I looked at the out fit it was dark jeans a white cami with a gray sweater and then gray heals. I put it on i looked cute. Then i grabbed my phone and my purse and then went out side. I used the back door. Then i ran into the forest. I got to the Cullens house in Seatle with in minutes. I knocked on their dooor and then ALice let me in.  
"Hey your ready great!" Alice said and then pulled me upstairs.  
We were in Alice room. Oh god it was all pink. Wow. I rolled my eyes Rose saw and Laughed.  
"Hey Rose." I said  
"Hey Bella. SO do you know where the little devil is taking us today?" She asked.  
"No idea shopping maybe?" I said,  
" I dont think so she says its big." Rose said.  
"Oh no." I said,  
"Yeah really the suspense is killing me." Rose said and i laughed. Then the little devil came back into the room.  
"Let's go!" She called. Then we all ran into Rose's M3. Alice got into the drivers side.  
"No i don't think so no one drives my baby." Rose said.  
"You dont know where we are going!" ALice said.  
"YOu can tell me." ROse said.  
"No i cant." ALice said.  
"Then get into Edwards car. You know no one drives my car." ROse said and then Alice got out and pulled Rose to the side. She whispered something so low i couldnt even hear. Then Rose got into the passengers seat with a sour look on her face and then Alice hopped in and then drove away.  
After like an hour of driving we pulled up to a huge......mall. Yes a mall. Who called it. Well Alice will be Alice. I mean i enjoy shopping more then i did when i was human but i still just dont enjoy being there for hours and hours at a time. Rose and I looked at Alice and rooled our eyes. Alice smiled and hopped out of the car. Rose and I shook our heads and then we got out.  
"Really Alice?" I asked her.  
"Yupp!" She said and danced into the mall.  
After hours and hours of shopping and talking, Alice finally desided that it was time to go. we walked out of the mall with like a hundred bags and then stuffed them all into the car. I couldnt fit.  
"Alice i can't fit back there!:" I complained.  
"Yeah you can just squeeze!" She said.  
"Ugh no i'll run." I said.  
"Fine. Whatever you want. I'll drop your stuff off later. Charlie will be home in fifteen minutes youll be home in like 20 be prepared to talk remeber!" She said and then i nodded and then started to run. Thank god i didn;t have to ride home with her she would have talked about shopping the whole ride home and that would have aboslutely killed me. Running was a pleasure of mine i loved it. The wind in my face and my hair blowing everywhere and then nature all around me. It was just so peacful. I could run for hours and hours. I enjoy running as mucch as Alice loves to shop. Oh kay maybe that a little over board shes crazy for shopping.  
I got back to my house. I saw the cruiser yeah Alice was right of course he was home. Crap what am i going to saw to him? I have no idea. I took a deep breath and then walked into the house.  
"Bells?" He asked  
"Yup." I said.  
"What did you today?" He asked. Maybe if i just act casual about it he wont notcie.  
"Oh i got up a 8 showered did my hair. Alice picked out my outfit. Ate breakfest. Read a book. Went to the cullens. went for a run. Then i went to the mall. then alice bought me a bunch of stuff. What about you?" i asked. Yeah just fit it in there randomly he wont notcie right?  
"Sounds fun......WAIT? Did you say Alice and Rose? and The Cullens?!" He yelled.  
"No?" I said.  
"Why does that sound like a question?" He asked.  
"ugh okay yeah i hung out with them and went to their house." I said.  
"Their back?" He asked. _Well no duh!_ Is what i wanted to say.  
"Yeah so." I said.  
"SO?! YOu are not alowed to have anything to do with THEM! Bella i forbid you to hang out with theM! They are bad for you. They left you and they hurt you. They drove you away from me. What if they leave again? I will not have it. Bella you will never leave this house again if i ever find out you were with them! Expecially Edward you are not allowed to see him at all. You can't see nay of them! Bella im serious!" He yelled and yelled. I tuned him out after a while. Hearing him threaten me was kind of funny. He gunna lock me in my room? Really i jump out my window. Or break my door down you know that works too. Yeah it's hard to threaten a vampire only if he knew. Gosh he is so damn annoying!  
"Damn it Bella! Are you even listening to me?!" He yelled.  
"No not really." I said.  
"Bella! Damn it listen to me! You are to never talk to them again!" He yelled.  
"What the hell are you gunna do about it!" I yelled.  
"I just told you!" He yelled.  
"Yeah and ijust told you i wasnt listening. ALso i live in fucking Italy if you havent noticed i can do hatever the hell i want! I am almost 20 a LEGAL adult. Your my father but you can no longer boss me around like some damn teenager! I love Edward he loves me and theres not a damn thing you can do about it!" I yelled back.  
" Your not going back to Italy!" He yelled.  
"Stop me!" I said and walked out the door. He ran after mea nd grabbed my arm i pulled away.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." He said and a low annoying voice.  
"What hell?! Last time i checked i was visiting and not staying here. I dont live here anymore. Dad you drove me away last time by yelling maybe you should learn something by that. I'm gunna go pack and then i'm out of here. I just thought i would let you know where i'm ggunna be when i leave. I'm gunna be with the Cullens and the love of my life EDWARD!" I said and walked inside and then ran human pace to my room. I threw all my stuff and my bag quickly but not too quick and then i walked out of my room. My dad was standing right there i almost walked right into him. I stopped and back away.  
"Bella lets talk." He said and pointed to my bed. I sat down and then he sat on my chair.  
"Ok well are they back for good?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Eddie boy is back?"  
"Edward is back yes."  
"Are you two like together?"  
"Duh. Sorry yes we are."  
"Is he gunna leave you?"  
"Obviously no. I already talked to him."  
"Do you trust him?"  
"With my life."  
"Well fine. Have him over for dinner i need to talk to him before you leave."  
"Kay." I said and he walked out of my room. I sighed and picked up my phone and called Edward.  
"Hey love. DOn't worry Alice told me I'm coming over and i have all your shopping bags." He said.  
"Thanks. I'll see you in a few. I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said and we hung up. I got up and walked down stairs. By the time i got down there the door bell rung i answered it. I opened up the door. Edward walked in and set down my bags. Then i threw my arms around him. He picked me up and spun me around and then we kissed.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said and then sat me down. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then Charlie came in.  
"Hello Edward." He said sternly.  
"Hello sir. It's nice to see you again." Edward said and held out his hand. CHarlie stood there and staired at it. I hit Charlie in the arma nd then he stuck his hand out.  
"Edward could you help me get this stuff in my room?" I asked.  
"Yes sure." He said and we picked up bags and put them in my room. He helped me put away my clothes also. I wrapped my arms around himn and resteed my head on his chest. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.  
"Suggest going over to our house to your dad. He want to have dinner with me alone. He ordered stuff. He wants to talk to me alone." Edward whispers.  
"I dont want to leave you." I said.  
"I'll be fine. YOu dad needs to understand our love." He said.  
"Fine. But can wee talk to him together before i go to your house?" I asked .  
"Yeah. Get ready. Alice says wear a dress." He said and then kissed me. The kiss grew more and more passionate. I lead him toward the bed we laid down and then continued to kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt and he stopped me.  
"Not now love. But soon i promise." He said and kissed me quickly again.  
"Fine." I said and then we got up.  
"I'm gunna go pick up the food for your dad. Get ready." He said and then kissed me again. Then he left. I jumped into the shower and then got out i straightened my hair adn put on a little make up and then i walked out of the bathroom. I went to my room and then i went to my closet. I pulled out my new bluw dress i got when i was shopping and then my silvery shoes. I llooked into the morrior i looked great. I smiled adnt hen walked down stairs. Edward wasnt back, my dad was watching tv. I walked in and then he looked at me,  
"I'm gunna go over to the Cullens so you and Edward can talk alone but before i go Edward and I want to talk to you." I said  
"Ok fine with me." he said and then Edward walked in the door with the food. I looked at his face it looked disguted by the smell. I laughed and then Charlie got up and we composed our faces. Charlie and Edward put the food in the kitchen and then walked out tward me. Edward grabbed my hand then whispred to me.  
"You look breathtakingly beautiful." I smiled and kissed his cheek adn then we sat on the love seat while Charlie took the recliner.  
"Well dad Obviously as i told you we are back together. We just want you to know that and dad understand this please. I love Edward. I more than love him if that is even possible. Everytime i see his face fall even more. I will always love him and our love will continue to grow. I will go to the sun and back for him. I would no doubt die for him if it meant he would be the one waking up in the moring. Dad i need you to accept that." I said  
"I understand and accept that you love him. I need to know how he feels. Which is why i am having dinner with him thanks Bells." He said and then got up to go into the kitchen.  
"I love you. Good luck." I said and pecked Edward on the cheek.  
"Love you too." He said and then we kissed and then i heard a beep out side.  
"Alice is here see you later." I said and walked out the door.

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Hey Alice What's up?" I asked her as I got into the car.  
"Nothing, were going to stop home to get Rose and then were going out clubbing." She said all excited.  
"Clubbing?" I asked.  
"Yes clubby is port Angeles! Then were staying at a hotel down there for a night pent house baby!" She said all excited and then started back toward her house.  
"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.  
"Come on Bella. Cheer up! I have to make up for the years I wasn't here this is me trying!" She said.  
"Fine Alice. I'm sorry I am just worried Charlie is going to go rough on Edward." I said.  
"Don't worry I've seen it. It all goes smoothly." Alice said and smiled I could tell she wasn't telling the whole story.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Anytime!" She chirped.  
When we pulled up to their house Rose was waiting out side. She looked pissed. What's up with her? Hope she doesn't hate me again. She got in and sighed. Alice shrugged her shoulders and then pulled out of the drive way and then started to drive to the club.  
"Rose what's wrong?" I asked her.  
"Emmett. He didn't say good bye to me he was to busy playing video games." Rose said.  
"That's Emmett for you. Well when you get back just brag in his face about how much fun you had." I said and she laughed.  
"Good idea." She said.  
Alice had a smile on her face the whole way there. She looked overly excited about going to a club. Rose looked a little better just pissed. I missed Edward, even though Alice said it was all going to be okay I knew she wasn't telling me everything. I'm still worrying about Edward. I wonder what Charlie and him are going to say to each other. Ugh I wish I could of just stayed there and listened. Now I am being dragged to a club I don't want to go to and to a hotel where I am going to be barbied all night, gosh I wish I was still human and I had an excuse to not stay up all night with them.  
Suddenly we stopped in front of this huge club. I could here the music blaring inside. I was in a dress not really for a club you would say. Neither was Alice or Rose well the dresses were short but this seemed like the club were you would wear really high high heals, short shorts and corsets. That's all I am saying. I guess I spoke too soon. Clothes were being throw at me.  
"What the hell?" I asked.  
"Your changing we all are. I couldn't let Edward know I was taking you to a club. I told him I was taking you out to dinner. He would kill me if he knew. That's why I had you dress like that and Rose and I too." Alice explained.  
"Right." I said and looked at the out fit.  
She gave me, Short white shorts, a royal blue corset and really high blue heals. Ugh I shouldn't of thought of this before. WE got dressed in the car really quick and then got out. We looked like little hoes but sexy little hoes. First we were all not single what's the point of coming here? Second Emmett, Jasper and Edward always find out some how that we did something behind their backs. I think Rose or Alice let it slip a lot because obviously Edward can't read my mind.  
We wet to walk in the line when the bouncer called us over. He smiled seductively at us. I almost cringed back because I was really grossed out. He was really creepy but I had to hold my smile.  
"Ladies you can go in first." He said and let us into the club in front of everyone else.  
"Thanks." Alice said sweetly and then we were in. The club was huge and it was very loud. There were lights everywhere and people dancing everywhere. Alice brought us to the dance floor.  
We danced like crazy. Guys would occasionally come over to us and start dancing with us and then we would slowly dance away from them so they wouldn't touch us. It felt as if we have been dancing for hours. I check the clock on my phone really quickly it was 12:00 p.m! We have been here forever. What ever I was actually having fun. SO I slipped my phone back into my short pockets and then continued dancing. Rose looked like she totally forget about her little thing about how Emmett didn't say goodbye she was having so much fun. Alice was well Alice.  
Suddenly I felt hands on my waist.  
"Hello, love." I heard a very familiar voice in my ear.  
"Edward?" I asked he laughed and kissed my neck. I turned around and flew my arms around his neck. I hugged him and the kissed him passionately.  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked.  
"Alice slipped a little when she pulled up to the house." He said and smiled.  
"Are you mad?" I asked.  
"Not at all. You deserve to have fun. Emmett and Jazz are here too though. They are probably with Rose and Alice now." He said.  
"Are you guys staying in the hotel with us?" I asked.  
"If Jazz and Em can convince Alice and Rose then yes. Other wise I want to but I don't know if they will let me." He said and laughed.  
"Lets go find the others." I said and linked my hand with his and then we walked toward their scents. We found them all sitting at a table. We joined the circle and sat down. I saw Rose turned away from Emmett obviously she was still mad.  
"what's up with Rose?" Edward asked.  
"Emmett didn't say bye to Rose when she left." I said and then he reached over and slapped the back of his head.  
"What the hell man?!" he yelled.  
"You're a dumbass." Edward said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"You didn't say good bye to me." Rose finally joined in.  
"Oh I'm sorry Rose! I got so caught up in that game." He said.  
"Oh and a video game is more important than me?!" She yelled completely disgusted. She walked over to the dance floor and started to dance with other guys. I started to laugh. Emmett looked full of anger. He pushed back his chair and stalked toward Rose and then other guys. I heard him growl.  
"Edward he needs to calm down." I said and then Edward nodded and walked over to Emmett. I turned toward Alice and Jazz.  
"Hold on be right back." Alice said and got up. Now it's just Jazz and I.  
"What's up Jazz?" I Asked.  
"Nothing trying to convince Alice to let Edward, Emmett and I stay at the hotel with you guys. I need your help. When they come back could you just be on your side?" He asked.  
"Already am on your side. I get to spend the night with Edward rather then get barbied all night." I said and he chuckled.  
"Thanks Bella." He said.  
"Anytime." I said.  
When everyone came back to the table. Emmett still looked pissed and so did Rose. Alice sat back down next to Jazz and Edward sat next to me. I entwined our hands again.  
"Anyway back to our discussion. Can we please stay with you girls?" Jazz asked.  
"Honestly I don think Rose wants to be near Emmett for her sake no I'm sorry Jazz." She said.  
"They will work it out." Jazz said. I had to hold in a laugh.  
"Come on Alice it will be fun. We will play truth or dare." I said. "I know you love that game." I added.  
"Rose?" Alice asked,  
"Ugh fine." She said but still didn't look at Emmett. Emmett didn't look at her either. Oh god this was going to be bad.  
"Can we leave though?" I asked.  
"Yeah lets! Girls in my car and boys take what ever you took!" She said and she grabbed Jaspers hand and started to skip out of the club.  
"We ran." Edward whispered.  
"I'll run with you." I said.  
"Japer and Emmett can fit in Alice's car." I said.  
"Your too sweet." He said and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said.  
Then Emmett and Rose followed us out to the car. We walked human pace to the car. Alice and jazz we already waiting by the car when we got there.  
"Alice I'm gunna run to the hotel with Edward. Jazz and Emmett can go with you." I said.  
"Ugh fine. Rose your up front. Sorry Jazz." She said and kissed his cheek. I laughed and then me and Edward started to run. I was still holding his hand.  
"Race you." I said. And he nodded and then we ran as fast as we could. He was ahead of me but when I pushed harder I was even with him. Suddenly we were at the hotel. We walked inside.  
"Cullen." Edward said.  
"Yes how many room keys do you need?" She asked.  
"6 please." He said and she handed him six room keys and then we walked away.  
When we got up to the room. Edward opened the door. It was huge oh my god.  
"Holy shit this things is huge." I said.  
"Yup." He said and then he kissed me passionately. The kissed deepened. He moved us to one of the bedrooms. We lay on the bed and kissed. He started to take off my shirt. I let him when it was all the way off he started with my pants I stopped him.  
"Edward." I said and he looked hurt. We sat up and I cupped his face in my hands.  
"I love you with my life. Edward believe me I want to have sex with you but I want to wait till I'm married…..we're married." I said  
"I completely understand your request I'm sorry." He said and I smiled and kissed his lips one more time.  
"Thanks. But I have to ask you a question." I said.  
"Ask away." He said.  
"Ok well you know I'm a virgin. Well I wondering…...well uhm if…" I said and he cut me off.  
"If I was one too?" He asked. I nodded shyly.  
"Bella I saved my self for the one I truly loved. Which is you. Yes I am still a virgin." He said. I smiled and kissed him again.  
"Thank god I was worrying about being inexperienced." I said and sighed.  
"Love even if I was experienced I would judge you." He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and then there was knock on the door.  
"You guys decent?" I heard Emmett ask and then laugh after.  
"Hold on." I said and threw on my shirt.  
"Emmett come in." I called and he came in and sat next to me on the bed.  
"Can you talk to Rose for me. I feel really bad." He asked.  
"I'm not sure I am the right person for that." I said.  
"Please Bellsy boo?" He asked.  
"I'll do it if you never call me that again." I said.  
"Done!" He said a hugged me really hard but it didn't hurt anymore I laughed.  
"Alright ill be back." I said to both of them and got up.  
What was I going to say to her? I mean we were friends now but still. Ugh I followed her scent because I didn't know what room she was in. I found her room and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Bella." I answered.  
"Come in." She said. I opened up the door and walked in. I sat at the end of the bed. She was laying down.  
"Rose he feels really bad. He looks like if he could cry he would. He hates when your mad at him." I said.  
"I know he feels bad. Do you think I am being harsh?" She asked.  
"Well dancing with the other guys was a little harsh. I'm not saying it wasn't funny though." I said and she laughed a little.  
"Ugh I guess I'll go talk to him. Thanks Bella." She said.  
"Anytime." I said and then she walked out of her room.  
I sighed and got up and went back into Edward and I room. He was laying down on the bed. I walked over to him and then crawled on the bed and snuggled into his side.  
"So how was dinner?" I asked.  
"He took what I had to say very well. In the end he said that he understand how much I loved you and that I had permission to date you." He said.  
"Thanks god. SO he dint try to shoot you?" I asked.  
"Nope." He said and we laughed.  
We laid in bed for while and talked about pretty much everything besides the future. I wanted to get married to Edward for sire. I kind of told him that. I wonder if he wants to? Ugh I know he loves me but I still doubt it sometimes because how could he love me I am just a plain vampire. It didn't even make sense for him to be with me when I was human. This was going to bothering me for a while. I wish I had the courage just to ask him about it. Maybe I should just talk to Alice. Or Emmett and have him talk to him about it. I don't know. I just think Emmett would just make it less awkward for Edward. Yes I'll ask Emmett. I have decided. Crap Alice is going to want to know why I didn't ask her. She'll get over it.  
Right now we were paying truth or dare well starting to anyway. Emmett was trying to fin d a bottle. Emmett and Rose were finally made up and happy. Emmett came back with the bottle and sat down next to her.  
"Alright ill spin first." He said.  
He spun it really hard. He spun and spun forever. When it slowed down we waited and waited till in finally came to a slow stop on…me. Crap.  
"Yes!" He yelled.  
"Truth or dare Bells?" He asked.  
"Ugh truth." I said.  
"BORING!" He said and I shrugged and then he went into deep thought.  
"Truthfully how much did you hate us when we left you?" He asked and then rose slapped his head.  
"Sorry I just want to know." He said.  
"No it's okay ill answer. Truth is I didn't hate you guys at all. Not even you Edward. I understand that what happened was bad and it could have been worse. Always it made sense at the time that for Edward to love me would be crazy. I was hum and boring. I was strikingly beautiful I didn't deserve any of you. Yes I missed you and I was upset. I was mad at my self for letting my self get so attached. I am just glad you guys are back honestly. I love you guys you guys are my family. When I found the letter and the box of stuff in Edward's old room. I knew that there was no reason to ever be mad. I wasn't really mad at you guys I was just mad in general. I loved Edward with my life and when he was gone and all of you guys were gone it was like you guys took everything with you. The pain was the only reminder that any of it was even real." I said and then everyone looked at me and in shock.  
"I'm so sorry Bella I shouldn't have asked." Emmett said.  
"No Emmett it's fine I'm glad you did." I said. Then they al said their sorries. Edward was last.  
"You were never plain to me. You were always striking beautiful. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. Bella I am so sorry I left. Just so you know I never stopped loving you not even for a second." He said.  
"Edward its okay. I love you too." I said and kissed him softly.  
"Well Emmett I don't think any one is in the mood for truth or dare anymore." Alice said and got up. Jasper got up too and whispered some thing in her ear. It was really low none of us could here. She shivered and then smiled.  
"Well I am definitely not in the mood for truth or dare. I am completely turned on right now." She said and whimpered and then he and Jazz sprinted to the bedroom. Emmett and Edward looked like they could puke.  
"I am completely grossed out right now." Emmett said and then Edward agreed. Rose and I cracked up.  
"So I take it your not turned on?" Rose asked as a joke.  
"Not at all." He said and we all laughed.  
"OH MY JASPER!" We heard Alice yell.  
Then we were all up and running out of the room. Emmett didn't run out the door he threw him self off the balcony and into the forest. Jeeze I hope no one saw him. When we were all in the forest. Emmett looked horrified.  
"That should not be heard ever! They do it all the time at home but it's a big house you cant hear that well!" Emmett complained.  
"I agree." Rose, Edward and I said at the same time.  
"Lets just go home." I suggested.  
"Lets just go to a different hotel like in a different state!" Emmett suggested.  
"Bad idea. Maybe next time lets just go home." Rose said.  
We all started running for home. We just couldn't go back to that hotel. To gross.

Chapter 5  
BPOV

When we got back to the house. We all still wanted to puke. We ran in and sat on the couches. Emmett had his head between his leg like a human would do if they got dizzy and felt like they could puke. Edward was just shocked and staring at nothing. Rose and I were just laughing but still were totally grossed out. Carlisle and Esme were standing there watching us with their eyes wide and full of confusion.  
"Uhm? What happened?" Esme asked.  
"Ugh! You do not want to know. I am sad I know." Emmett said and put his head back between his knees.  
"Edward?" Esme asked and he came out of his little trance.  
"I will not be the one who tells you because honestly I don't want to think about it again." He said and him and Emmett got up and sprinted somewhere.  
"Girls?" She asked Rose and I. We looked at each other and then got up and ran to Emmett and Edward. We found them out side wrestling by the creek.  
"Hey kind of like Alice and Jasper!" Rose laughed and pointed at them and then they looked at each other with wide eyes and ran away from each other. They looked disgusted. I looked at Rose and high fived her and we started to burst out laughing.  
"That was so not funny!" Emmett yelled.  
"Yes it was." I said.  
"I don't think I will ever be able to wrestle again." Edward said.  
"Well that sucks. Can we so something?" Rose asked.  
"Hey what happened to you guys?" Alice asked while skipping to our sides.  
"I'm gunna be sick." Emmett said and started running away. We all followed. We left confused Alice and Jasper behind and then they started to follow.  
"Guys what the hell!"" Jasper yelled.  
"Come on Rose and Bella! What's up with you guys?" She yelled.  
"Next time I hear Alice moan your name Jasper because your fucking I'll think of a way to kill my self and the both of you!" Emmett yelled and then they burst into laughter.  
"It's not funny I'm seriously repulsed!" Edward yelled  
"It's not like you don't fuck Bella and she doesn't moan your name!" Jasper yelled and then Alice hit him and then I stopped running. Everyone was ahead because they didn't realized that I stopped yet. Japer was the first one at my side then they all started to show up.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Jasper said.  
"It's okay. Jazz I have only been back for a week and it's not you didn't hear us when we were in the hotel I want to wait." I said.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"It's fine." I said and then Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and then Emmett came up to us.  
"If I ever hear you moan his name out loud I might die so make sure your not near when you do so." He warned me.  
"Kay Emmett I'll take note of that." I said.  
"Thanks." He said and went back toward Rose.  
"Love want to go some where just with me?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. Then he grabbed my hand and we sprinted to his silver Volvo. I haven't been in here since before he left me. I ran my hand over the car and then got in. I sat in the leather interior and just lead memories flood back into me. I smiled to my self. I barely noticed we were already driving down a familiar road.  
"Love what are you thinking?" He asked.  
"This car brings back so many memories." I said and grabbed his hand.  
"Remember when I guessed you were a vampire?" I asked  
"Of course." He said and kissed my hand.  
"I was never even once afraid that night, you know I actually felt safer with you than anywhere else. Half the reason was that I was in love with you and I believed that you would never hurt me. Of course I had to keep those feeling in though cause I knew you would never love me. That day I told Jess everything and I warned you that I would say things that you wouldn't like. The day you told me you told I was crazy to think I loved you more than you loved me was the happiest day in my life. You loved me and I was happy." I said.  
"Bella at that time I was still distant and scared because I could have hurt you. You were hum and fragile. I know I couldn't have lived with my self if I ever hurt you. Even though I did hurt you in the end emotionally." He said.  
"Were here let's finish this discussion when we get there." He said and we got out of the car. I looked around and realized where we were. He grabbed my hand and we started to run through the forest. When we arrived in the beautiful meadow we called ours. I was in complete awe. I looked at him and smiled. I let go of his hand and walked to the center to the exact spot where we sat all those years ago. I laid down and closed my eyes and let that day all those years ago sink in. That was one of the best days in my life. I felt Edward lay next to me. I grabbed his hand.  
"I have missed it here." I said.  
"I have came here for the past years and sat here and just let memories of you slide back into me and cause me pain. I regretted leaving you. I thought it was better for and I knew that it would be a bad decision for me. The day in the forest when I told you I didn't want you, you let it sink in for just a minute but that minute so many painful emotions passed on you face and then suddenly they were gone and then you believed me. I was this close to cracking when you said please. If you had begged one more time I would have been at your side in a minute begging for forgiveness. Bella I want you to know how sorry I am for ever doing that to you. I drove you to Italy. I had Alice not watching out for you because I wanted you to have a normal life. If I would have known they were going to change you I would have saved you but I didn't know. I am so sorry." I said and then got up and walked to the edge of the meadow. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked up toward him.  
"Edward. When will you realize that I forgave you a long time ago. I was angry but I understood. But when I found everything you took in your old house, you were forgiven totally form that instant. I knew I had to find you and be with you. I tried every email I had of your family. When Emmett answered me. I was so happy. I knew he would help me so I could be with you….Edward please come here…." I said and he came over o me and sat Indian style next to me. I grabbed his hands in both of mine.  
"Edward. Here me now. Your forgiven. Get that through your head. If I never went to Italy and you just left me that day who know what would have happened. I would have probably gone crazy with out you. I would have gotten old alone. I would have never loved anyone else besides you. I went to Italy and got changed into what I always wanted to be. They weren't mean to me. They were quite nice. They changed me, and then they let me go. I was not a normal new born I n ever craved human blood. I went to the forest an hunted animals. Then I went to a hotel and stayed in Italy for a while. I took some classes that would make up for high school. I got a phone and laptop and talked to Charlie. I became my own person. None of that would have happened if I didn't go crazy and gotten into a fight with Charlie. Edward please believe me that when you left me it was sort of good for me. I learned how to be own person. I am more confident with my decisions theses days than I was when I was in high school. Edward I love you and I want to be with you forever. Believe me when I say that your forgiven." I said.  
"I love you too Bella. I believe you." He said and then I climbed into his lap. I hugged him and whispered.  
"Good." I said and then kissed him passionately. We let the kiss carry on for a while till we thought we went too far.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." I said and then we lay there in the meadow entwined in each others arms, the way it should be.  
"Well isn't that cute?' We heard a voice say from behind us. Edward and I got to our feet and then looked at who was in front of us. Laurent,  
"Laurent." I whispered and Edward growled.  
"What do you want?" Edward hissed.  
"Simply. Bella. I'm doing a favor for Victoria." He said.  
"You'll never get her." Edward said and moved me behind him.  
"I can see she is no longer human. Pity she much harder to get at now." He said ran for me. Edward pushed him away. Laurent did a flip in the air and then landed on his feet.  
"Get the family." Edward said to me and continued to fight Laurent.  
"No need we are already here!" Alice said and then Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper went for Laurent.  
"Girls get back to the house. We got it from here." Carlisle said and we ran for the house. We sat in the living room waiting for the loves of our life to come back to us.  
"What if one of them gets hurt?" I asked.  
"Bella don't be stupid it's one against 4 no one is going to get hurt besides Laurent." Alice said.  
"It's Bella's first time going through this cut her some slack Alice." Esme said and walked over to me on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I curled up next to her.  
About 15 minutes later the guys walked through the front door. They all walked in and last was Edward. Everyone was embracing their loved ones. I ran up and jumped into Edward's arms. We kissed passionately.  
"I was scared you were going to get hurt." I said  
"I wasn't going to get hurt. But it's okay now I'm here." He whispered against my lips and then kissed me again. It grew and grew.  
"Jeeze get a room!" Emmett yelled and we laughed and broke apart.  
Eventually the only people in the living room were Edward and I. We were just sitting on the couch relaxing.  
"Edward play my lullaby for me please." I said.  
"Anything my love." He said and got up and sat on the piano seat I sat next him.  
He started to play and I let the notes sink into my soul. He played and replayed for me. I could just feel the love coming out of the notes. They flowed through me like water in a river. I haven't heard this since the day of my 18th birthday. It felt good to my ears. I was smiling ear to ear by the time he stopped. I grabbed his face and kissed him again.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Welcome." He said and smiled.  
After that we went up to his room. His music collection was still huge! I walked up to the music player and pressed play.  
"Let's see what your listening to." I said and he smiled.  
"You bringing up the past a lot today." He said and went up to me and grabbed my hands.  
"I can't dance." I said.  
"I could always make you." He said and then I wanted to change some things up.  
"I could always make you stop." I said and then we started to laugh.  
"You always find a way to make me smile." He said and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled.  
"You always make me want to blush." I said.  
"I miss that but your much more durable now I like that." He said and stroked my cheek. Then he cupped my cheek and then slowly started to lean in. The kiss was slow at first but it grew and grew. He let is tongue trace my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him in and then our tongues danced together. He led me to the bed and we continued to kiss while he hovered over me.  
"You making me not want to wait." He whispered as we broke apart.  
"Same here. But can we please wait it would mean so much to me?" I asked.  
"Of course." He said and kissed me again. Then he pulled me against him. I snuggled and we just laid there of the night. It would soon be morning. I closed my eyes and thought about the past again.

It was really bright in Edwards room now and I looked at the clock it was 8 in the morning. We were just sitting there still. I sat up and kissed him quickly.  
"Good morning love." He said.  
"Morning." I said and smiled.  
"Your smile is breath taking." He said.  
"Your to much." I said and then we laughed and I kissed his cheek. Then the no other interrupted up……..Alice.  
"Bella! Today is a big day get your ass in the shower. It looks like it could use a wash. Then be in my room. Edward go do something with your self to keep you busy." Alice instructed.  
"Ugh why is it a big day?" I asked and I saw Edward give Alice a look like what the hell? What was that about?  
"Ugh cause were going shopping!" Alice chirped.  
"Oh no were not!" I said.  
"Yes you are. Shower Bella now!" Alice said and I ran into the bathroom and started my shower. I let the water get hot not that it would matter. Then I quickly washed my hair and then my body. Then I got out wrapped a towel around my self and then steeped out of the bathroom that led into Edwards room. I walked out to see him still laying on the bed.  
"Hey lazy!" I said and laughed and he looked up and saw me in the towel.  
"Hello Beautiful." He said and then he came over to and kissed me. The kiss was fierce and full of love. His tongue traced my bottom lip again and I let him up. I was pressed against his body, I reached my hands up into his tangled hair. I felt the towel slip off me. Edward's hands were on my hips. He slid one of his hands down to my thigh and lifted up. My legs were wrapped around him as we kissed. I had to stop this before it goes to far. I pulled away gently.  
"Edward wait remember." I said and I giggled.  
"As much as I don't want to I will." He said and I kissed him quickly one more time. Then he let me down. As I bent down to get my towel I felt his eyes on me. I wrapped it around me again and I swear I heard him sigh. I giggled and kissed his cheek and then walked out of the room. I walked into Alice room and she threw an out fit at me. I looked at it. It was jeans and a purple shirt and then purple heals. I slid into it and then walked into her bathroom. She started with my hair by curling it and then did my make up. Only a little though I didn't need much.  
"Okay your done let's go!" She said and we walked out side to her Porsche. I guess she got it like a year ago.  
"Is rose coming?" I asked.  
"Nope she's hunting with Emmett." She said and sped out of the drive way. I texted Edward.  
I miss you already. –B3  
I miss you too. Come back to me soon. –E(:  
No problem, Love you. –B3  
Love you too. –E(:  
We pulled up to the store Called Peaches! It's a dress store, a really expensive dress store. Why are we dress shopping? Why do I need a dress?  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"We are dress shopping duh!" Alice said.  
"I don't need a dress." I said.  
"Every girl needs a dress. Stop complaining and get your ass in the store!" Alice ordered. I rolled my eyes and got out of her car. We walked into the store. Alice threw a dress at me and then grabbed one for her self. I gave mine to a lady as Alice did the same. We got our numbers and then went looking for more dresses.  
There were so many dresses everywhere. I grabbed this blue long flowy dress and then handed to the lady she put it with my other dresses. Then suddenly Alice came over to me and handed me like three dresses. I handed them to the lady and then she put them with my number. Then I saw this long purple gown. It was so pretty it screamed Alice.  
"Alice!" I called her name and handed her a dress.  
"I don't think this is you." She said.  
"Of course not it's for you!" I said.  
"It's perfect." She said and handed to her lady.  
After a hundred dresses handed to our numbers. Our numbers were called. I got into the dressing room and but on the first dress. It was big and yellow. Totally not me but Alice picked it out. I put it on and stepped into the mirror.  
"Alice no." I said as she walked out in also a yellow gown.  
"It makes us look like translucent!" I said.  
"Your right..ew." Alice said and walked back into her dressing room.  
After trying on so many other dresses that were just darn right ugly or just didn't fit right. I tried on the elegant blue one a picked out and Alice tried on her purple one. We walked out to the mirrors. WE both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Omg their perfect!" Alice said  
"I know!" I said and then we changed and went to pay for the dresses.  
We bought them and the put them in Alice Car and then drove off back home. I still wondered what the point of getting the dresses today but whatever it was Alice. She was random. I liked the dress a lot so I didn't mind. The I notices Alice wasn't heading toward home.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
"Jewelry store!" She said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I need a new bracelet!" She said.  
When we got to the Jewelry store. Alice picked out a bracelet for her and me. Then she got me necklace. I didn't see the point to any of this. Then we left. Finally we were back home. Edward was waiting in the drive way. I ran out of Alice car and jumped into his arms. He kissed me quickly and then helped me carry in my dress. I carried the Jewelry. We got up to his room and he hung up the dress and set the Jewelry on the desk.  
"I'm gunna go hunting you need to come with?" He asked.  
"Sure anything to get rid of Alice." I said and then she burst through the door.  
"Your not getting your self all dirty." Alice said.  
"Fine! Why Alice?" I asked.  
"Cause I said so." She said and walked out of the room.  
"It's fine love. I'll be back in like an hour. I love you." He said and kissed me quickly.  
"I love you too." I said and then he went out his window. I laughed and then laid on his bed and started to my favorite book wuthering heights.  
I looked at the clock it's only been a half hour. Ugh only thirty more minutes till I see Edward again. Then Alice walked into the room again.  
"Hey I want to see the dress on you again. I need to see what shoes I'm gunna give you." Alice said and the got the dress and walked out of the room. I followed her to hers. Then I put on the dress. She looked at it and then threw silver shoes at me. I put them on and then looked into the mirror.  
"Awesome. Leave those on. I want to see what make up looks good." She said and darted off to her bathroom. She grabbed her make up bag and applied make to my face. She was really getting on my nerves. Then I noticed her starting to re curl my hair.  
"Alice what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I just want to see what you look like all dressed up." She said.  
"Uh okay why?" I asked.  
"Cause I am Alice." She said  
"That explains so much." I said and she rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go show the family." She said and then it was my turn to roll my eyes. She darted out of the room. I heard her on the stairs.  
"The new and improved Bella!" Alice announced and then I started to descend the stairs. Then I noticed Edward he was in a tux. I looked at him questionably. He smiled and then I walked to his side.  
"I'm taking you out tonight." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

Chapter 9

Warning! This chapter is R for sexual content.

BPOV

"Bye Bella Have fun!" Alice said and hugged me. I smiled.  
"Bye everyone." I said and Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. When we got into his car. I looked and around and smiled every time I went into this car it just brought back so many memories.  
"So where are you taking me?" I asked him. And he smiled that crooked smile of his.  
"It's a surprise." He said.  
"You know I hate surprises." I said.  
"I know." He said and winked at me and then pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
"I love you." I said.  
"As I love you." He said.  
"Wait I forgot put this on." He said and handed me a blindfold.  
"Oh no." I said and he smiled.  
"Oh yes." He said and then I smiled and tied it around my eyes.  
When I felt the car stop I smiled to my self. I wonder where I am? Where did he take me? The suspense was killing me. I heard my car door open and then he helped me out. Then he took off my blindfold, but he kissed me before I could look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Then he pulled away. I looked into those gold eyes I loved.  
"I love you." I said.  
"As I love you." He said and kissed my cheek. And then I looked at the Restaurant. La Bella Italia. The first restaurant we went to. I smiled and then kissed him again.  
"I remember this day perfectly." I said.  
"As do i." He said and I smiled and then we walked into the restaurant.  
We got the same seat in the back. We sat down and stared into each others eyes. Then waiter came to take our drink orders and just like last time she was flirting up a storm with Edward. Edward of course didn't even notice he just stared at me and ordered two cokes. I know we don't eat but I think he just did this for old times. I smiled at him and he smiled and then the waitress walked away looking dazed.  
"Edward, why did you take me here if we don't even eat?" I asked.  
"For the memories." He said and grabbed my hand form across the table.  
"Remember you wouldn't let me hold your hand back then." I said and he winked at me.  
"Fine I wont hold your hand." He said and then let go. Then he scooted closer to me so her was next to me. Then grabbed my face in his hands.  
"But I'll do this." He said and kissed me softly.  
"I like this better." I said and kissed him again.  
"Eh hem." We heard someone say. We pulled apart and then saw the waitress. Edward scooted to his side again and smiled at me.  
"Here are your drinks. Is there anything else I could do for you?" She asked looking directly at Edward.  
"Yes actually there is one thing." I said and she turned to me and gave me a dirty look.  
"And what you that be?" She asked.  
"To stop flirting with my boy friend. Sorry honey but you don't stand a chance." I said and she threw me a dirty look and walked away.  
"Your kind of sexy when your jealous." Edward said and then chuckled.  
"Shut up." I said and started to laugh too.  
" I take it you don't want to leave her a tip." He said.  
"Maybe a penny." I said and he shook his head and laughed.  
We talked about how our lives have been since the "break up". I guess he was really affected by the whole thing, he barely even wanted to see his family. I told him about what I did and he felt bad once again. Then we got off some rough topics and just talked about random things. Like how I like being a vampire. He said I was crazy for liking it, I told him as long as I am with him it doesn't matter. After that he smiled and then kissed me one more time.  
Edward looked nervous about something but I couldn't put a finger on it at all. He just looked kind of jittery. I asked him a few times what was wrong, he simply just said nothing and then shook off the question and changed the subject. I got a text from Alice saying having fun yet?! My brother can be boring. Alice always picking on Edward, I replied trying to annoy her she hated when I talked about Edward like this. his kissing actually pretty great so nope not bored, and damn that gorgeous smile I cant get enough of it! I chuckled a little and then told Edward about it he laughed. Then Alice texted back.  
Bella you know I hate when you talk about my brother that way, I don't want to hear about how great his kissing is and how his smile turns you on. Ew. Text me when your not drunk on Edward. BYE! I laughed and showed Edward a text again. We laughed for awhile about how Alice was always butting into people business, but she wouldn't be Alice if she didn't. Then the Waitress came back.  
"Are you ready to order handsome?" She asked Edward.  
"Uhm well my girlfriend over here would have the mushroom ravioli and I'll have the same." He said.  
"Okay it will be right out. Here's the dessert menu if you want desert." She said and threw one at me and I caught it and then she handed Edward one and walked away. He opened it and then shuddered and then closed it.  
"I'm a vampire and I think I just threw up a little." Edward said and handed me his menu. I opened it and it said Dessert is me baby! Call me (342-555-4637) then on the bottom of that was a naked picture of her. I closed it and threw it back at Edward.  
"Yeah me too. Definitely." I said.  
"What a whore." I said.  
"Ew." He said again. I laughed  
Then she came back with our food. I threw her the nastiest look ever she smiled smugly at me. She set down my food, in front of me.  
"Try it, it's amazing." She said and giggled.  
"I will when you leave." I said and then she set Edward's plate in front of him. She looked at him and smiled.  
"You have great hair." She said and ran her hands threw his hair, he backed away. I was getting pissed. I took the stupid "dessert menu" and got up. I walked over to her. And I set this on her tray.  
"You can have this little disgusting picture of yours back. Please know that he has no interest in you, and the only thing he will get for dessert tonight is me. So go walk away ands top embarrassing your self, cause if it isn't clear enough he doesn't like you!" I said.  
"Listen up, every guy loves me, and later he will be in my bed and you will be in yours all lonely, you're the ugly bitch who doesn't even stand a chance with a guy like him. This is your hour later he's mine. I let you have your time now, cause it's the only time your ever going to get with him. Cause some one as hot as him would never go out with some one as ugly as you." She said to me.  
"Ok now it's my turn. First off I don't go out with skanks and I have always loved one person ever and that girl is Bella and definitely not you. So back off my girl friend. Cause she is the only one I want." He said.  
"Don't worry your in denial you'll want me later." She said.  
"Doubt it." Edward said and threw some money on the table and then grabbed my hand and we walked out of the restaurant. When we got into his car. He turned to me.  
"Your kind of sexy when you stick up for me, I like it." I said and he smiled and then I leaned in a kissed him passionately. The kiss grew and then he pulled away.  
"I still have to take you one more place." He said and smiled at me then grabbed my hand and started to drive.  
"Where are you taking me know?" I asked.  
"Our meadow." He said and smiled.  
"I love that place." I said,  
"As do I." He said and smiled at me.  
The drive was kind of quiet. Not the awkward quiet but the good kind. Occasionally he would ask me what I was thinking and I would just say about him because it was true and then he would squeeze my hand and then smile. Then we pulled up to the end of the rode and pulled off on to the grass. Then we got out of the car and ran up to the meadow. But right before we were going to enter it he stopped me. I looked at him weird. He smiled and put the blind fold over me eyes.  
"I hate surprises." I said and then he kissed me.  
"Oh but I think you'll like this one." He said and I smiled and then he lead me into the meadow. I knew that we entered it but we kept walking. Then we sat down on the ground. Then he took off my blind fold.  
I looked around and all these twinkly lights lighted up our meadow, I looked around and the I noticed the CD player. Then he got up and put it on, my lullaby flooded through the speakers. I smiled and then he came over to me and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and then we started to dance all over out meadow. WE looked into each others eyes. His eyes were filled will love and adoration. When my lullaby was almost over, he stopped dancing and then reached into his pocket, he got down on one knee and then pulled out al little velvet box. Was he doing what I think he was doing?  
"Bella, I have loved you since the day that I met you, I never stopped loving you once. Your presence is what I live off of. Your tinkling laughter and your beautiful smile make me smile. When you're here I'm happy and I want you to be there for the rest of my life. Bella I love you with all my life, Will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked and then opened the box. If I could cry right now I would.  
"Of course Edward, I will marry you!" I said and then he slid the ring on my finger. I looked at it. It was gold with little diamond and one medium diamond. It was simple like me. I loved it, it was perfect.  
"DO you like it?" He asked.  
"Of course it's perfect." I said and kissed him passionately.  
The kiss grew and grew. I slid my hands up his chest and snaked them around his neck, I felt him shiver. My hands slid into his hair. Then I felt his hands slid from my waist all the way to my thy and then he hooked his arm around my leg and picked me up. I now had my legs wrapped around him. I was pretty much holding my self up. But he had one hand steadying me and the other roamed down my legs and then back up to my waist. I shivered in response. The kiss just kept growing more and more deep. We didn't have to stop to catch our breath because we didn't have to breath.  
I felt Edward sink down to the ground. We were now laying on the blanket. I unwrapped my legs from him and he was now hovering above me kissing me. Then he grabbed my leg again and then turned me over. I was now on top of him. He hands were all over my waist and legs. Then I pulled away.  
"Make love to me Edward." I said.  
"Don't you want to wait?" He asked,  
"No because I know I am marrying you and I couldn't think of a better time to do this. I love you Edward." I said.  
"I love you too." I said and then we started the kiss again.  
Edward rolled me over again so he was on top of me. He barely put any on weight on me not that it would matter but it was just more comfortable. The kiss kept growing and growing our tongues battling. That when I let my hands travel under his shirt. Then we broke away so I could take it off him. I threw it to the side and we started to kiss again. My hands were roaming all over his body. Then he slid his hand to the back of my dress and then tore it off. My hands roamed down to his waist. I went for his belt and took it off then I slid him out of his pants. Now we were weren't kissing I was lying there underneath him in my bra and under wear and he was hovering me with only boxers on.  
I reached up and pulled him to me again. I kissed him passionately. I beg for entrance and he let me in right away. The kiss grew and grew his hand were all over me besides my private areas. Suddenly his hands roamed toward my breast. His hands were on my bra and he slowly slid them to my back and unclasped my bra then pulled it off. Then he slid me out of my panties well more like ripped them off. Then I took off his boxers.  
We were still kissing, then he parted and started to kiss my neck, then he kissed my collar bone, then kissed my chest and slowly kissed down right in between my breast. I shivered and then he slid his tongue over my right nipple and then the left. I made a slight moan as did he. Then he slid his hands to my waist and the started to kiss me again. I had my hands roaming all over him. I slowly let my hands slide over to his penis. I wrapped my hand around it and started to move my hand up and down. He started to moan.  
Then I let go and let my hands wonder again. Edwards hands all over my body made me feel great. Right now they were all over me.  
"Oh Edward." I moaned.  
He slid his hand down to my vagina and then inserter two or his long fingers and slid them in and out a few times. What he was doing to me was amazing. I moaned and moaned with pleaser.  
"OH Edward enough I need you inside me now." I pleaded. Then he slid his fingers out of me and then slowly slid him self inside of me.  
He moved up and down. The feeling of him inside me was indescribable. WE moaned together. Then we rolled over so now I was on top of him. He had his hands on my breast hold me up and then I moved up and down on him.  
"Oh Bella." Edward moaned. I smiled.  
There were sparks flying everywhere right now. You could feel the love flowing out of us. Everything now was just pure pleaser.  
Then he pulled out of me. I just lay there on his chest actually panting, he was breathing pretty heavy too. He wrapped his arms around me. Then he covered us up with a another blanket.  
"That was amazing." I whispered.  
"I agree." He said.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too, my love." He said and then kissed me softly.  
It was almost sunrise now; wow we were at that for a while. We watched the sun rise and then decided it was time to go home and tell the family about our engagement. I noticed I hate no panties because well Edward ripped them off. Then I just wrapped the blanket around me as Edward got dressed I looked at my phone. I had a text from Alice.  
I left a pair a clothes by Edward's car, I had a vision. –A  
Thanks. –B

"Alice left me clothes by your car." I said and he smiled.  
"Ok them lets go." He said and then came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Then Blanket fell off. He memorized me again.  
"You are absolutely beautiful my love." He said. Then he kissed me passionately and as usually it got a little out of hand. I pulled away.  
"Remember we have to tell the family." I said and he smiled.  
"Fine." He said and I laughed and the picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me.  
"I got your dress already, just change in the car." He said.  
"Ok thanks." I said and kissed his cheek and then we started to run towards the car. When we got there we got into the car and I saw the clothes in the back seat. She gave me sweats wow and convers!. I put on the bra and panties first and then threw on the sweats. I grabbed Edwards hand and then we drove off.  
When we pulled into the drive-way. Alice was out there waiting for us. I looked at Edward and I rolled my eyes he chuckled and then he parked into the garage. I got out and looked at Alice.  
"OK before you tell them about your engagement, your changing and all that stuff." She said.  
"Alice please can we just tell them now." I said.  
"No." She said.  
"You suck." I said and she smiled.  
"I know. Now come with me." She said and started to walk in the garage. I pecked Edward on the cheek and then followed Alice into the house. She had me take a shower. Then she blow dried my hair, Then she curled the ends and then threw a little bit of make up on me.  
She then picked out my out fit. Black tights, Grey little dress, a little black sweater and then some black heals. I put on the our fit I looked cute! I looked into the mirror checking out my appearance I was satisfied.  
"Alice you're a amazing." I said.  
"I know. Ok let's go I already have every one in the dining room." She said and grabbed my hand. Then we were in the dinning room. I went and sat next to Edward he grabbed my hand. Then whispered in my ear.  
"You look beautiful." He said.  
"Thanks." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Ok you two was it you wanted to tell us?" Esme asked us.  
"Well everyone, Bella and I are engaged." Rose and Esme squealed.  
"Congrats!" Esme and Carlisle congratulated us and then they left to go hunting. Then it was just us kids. Emmett had a smirk on his face. I know he is about to say something.  
"Your finally a man Edward! Congrats! SO Bella how was little Eddie over here in bed?" He asked and cracked up. Rose smacked him in the back of his head so did Alice.  
"Shut up Emmett." I said.  
"Oh Feisty! No really answer my question!" He said and laughed again and I shot in the my chair. Then started after him. He started to run.  
"Ah Rose Save me form the big bad Bella!" He said and ran into the back yard. I was laughing my head off. Then I shot my self at him. I tacked him to the ground. I looked my self over good I didn't ruin my dress. I got up and fixed my dress Emmett was still on the ground. He looked confused I laughed. He gave me a murderous glare and then got up and started to chase after me.  
"Ah Edward save me!" I said and then suddenly I was behind Edward. Edward pushed Emmett. Then they started to wrestle.  
"I got ten bucks on Emmett!: Jasper yelled.  
"Ten bucks that Edward wins!" I said and then Jasper and I shook hands.  
In the end of course Edward won. But then Jasper joined in and then the guys were wrestling the rest of the night. Me and the girls went inside. I asked Alice to my maid of Honor and Rose to be my bridesmaid. They agreed of course. We spent the rest of the night talking about the wedding. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 10

BPOV

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Well soon how fast can you put together a wedding?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question Bella. But let's say like a week because we gots lots to do!" Alice said.

"Perfect." I said.

"Bells, what about Charlie?" Rose asked.

"I haven't talk to him since well you know." I said.

"I know but you should try." Rose said.

"When?" I asked.

"Today definitely. We can go with you." Rose volunteered.

"Fine, I am going to need support. He probably still not happy, even though he kind of was." I said.

"He'll be fine." Alice said.

"Great! Now go get ready!" Rose said and we split. I went upstairs to Edward's room well I guess it was sort of mine too. Then I went into the shower.

I slid off my sweats and then went to the shower. Surprisingly the warm water was comforting to me. Then I thought of last night, it was absolutely the best night of my life. I am getting married to Edward and we made love till sunrise. He was so gentle and loving. How did I get such a perfect guy? I wondered while I closed my eyes and started to wash my hair. Then I felt arms around my waist. Then their hands roamed to my hair and started to wash it for me. I knew this touch it was Edward I knew it, so I just continued not to open my eyes as he gently washed my hair. He rinsed my hair after putting the conditioner in. Then I turned around, I looked into his eyes and then kissed him. He let his hands roam all over my body. I let my hands tangle in his wt messy hair. The kiss grew as usual. He slid his hand down to my vagina and he slid two of his strong fingers inside of me. I moaned and then he slid out after a few minutes then I slid my hand around his penis and I moved my hand up and down. Then it was his turn to moan. I needed him inside me know.

"Bella! Edward! We do not have time for this! Get out of the shower!" We heard Alice yell from the door. I let go of Edward and then hugged him and started to laugh and so did he.

"Kay Alice be right out." I called in a breathless tone.

"Yeah you better!" I heard her say and then she walked away.

"I think we should hurry up." I said and then he washed my body as I washed his then we got out.

I kissed his cheek and then wrapped a towel around my self and walked out of the bathroom. Alice was waiting there for me. She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. She went into her bathroom and started to do her hair and then I went to her closet and picked out my out fit. I decided to pick out a cute one for today. I pick out white skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top and some hot pink heals. I put it on and walked into Alice's bathroom. I looked at her out fit, dark skinny jeans, a purple flowy tank top and some white heals.

"Cute out fit!" I said.

"Thanks you too." She said.

"Thanks." I said and then picked up the blow drier and blow-dried my hair. Except I used the huge thing at the end out it to scrunch up my hair to get my natural curls. I looked into the mirror and then when Alice and I were both satisfied with my hair, I threw on some mascara and then some pink eye shadow I looked cute.

"Wow Bella your fashion sense has improved!" Alice said I shook my head and then we walked into Rose's room. She was just walking out of her room. She was wearing light skinny jeans with a tank top that was sort of looked snake skinnyish but I couldn't decide then her shoes were snakeskin.

"Nice out fit!" Alice said.

"Thanks." She said and then we walked down stairs to find the guys on the couch playing the wii. We walked right in front of the TV.

"Bye guys." Alice said and then they looked up at us. Then sighed and got up to hug us. Edward wrapped his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss. I kissed him passionately. Then we heard coughing. Emmett of course. I smiled and then whispered into Edwards ear.

"Tonight." I whispered seductively. Then I back away so I could see his face.

"Ok bye I love you!" I said and the girls giggled and we walked out of the house and got into Alice's Porsche.

When we pulled up to my house I shivered in response what would Charlie say when he found out I was getting married to Edward. I know he said he wanted me to be happy but still. I just sat in my seat in the car and stared at the house. Alice rolled her eyes and then pulled me out of the car. Rose just got out of the car laughing. Then I scrambled out of Alice's arms. I could sense something was going to go wrong. Apparently Alice did not. Then that's when it happened. Alice's laughter was cut off and she was staring blankly ahead. Rose and I just waited for her to come back.

"Charlie." She whispered. I sprinted into the house and saw Charlie on the floor struggling holding his heart. He was having a heart attack. I pick him up and ran to the hospital. Rose and Alice were following me in the car. I ran into the hospital and starting to yell. They got him put him on the stretcher and carried him away from me. I started to sob tearlessly. Then I collapsed against the wall and slid down and watched the doors shut.

I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Alice. She was rubbing my back up and down. I just tearlessly sobbed on her shoulder. Then I saw Edward, I got up and ran into his arms shaking. He carried me over to a seat and rocked me back and fourth. He whispered comforting words to me as I sobbed violently.

Six hours later the nurse came up to all of us, then Carlisle came out. He motioned for Edward and I to come with him. We got up and I clung to Edward for support. Then we stopped in front of a door and Carlisle let us in. I was still clinging to Edward, I looked up from his chest to see my dad, looking pale but alive.

"Daddy." I whispered and he looked to our direction. He looked weak but he was alive that is all that mattered. I ran out of Edwards arms and ran to my father and threw my arms around him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Bells." He said and kissed my head.

"I was so afraid you were going to…di…die." I stuttered

"Honey, I need to tell you something it's important and I need you to listen to me carefully." He said. I nodded and then Carlisle and Edward left the room to give us some privacy. I grabbed my dads hand and sat next to his bed in a chair. I looked at my father looking all pale and totally weak.

"Honey when you left me when he left you. I wrote and book for you a manual of sorts. I guess you could call it though. When you left I started to have troubles with my heart, you know grandpa swan dies of a heart attack. He had HCM, I'm lucky to be alive right now. I can feel my time is almost over and I need you to find that book and start reading. It's ion the drawer next to my bed. It's a green book and it's not to thick but it's thick enough. I need you to read and keep reading even after I am gone." He said and took heavy ragged breaths, it hurt me to see him like this.

"Dad no, you can't die." I said and started to sob again.

"Honey it's going to happen soon. I may only have a week not even left. I love you honey I really do, you are and always will be my little girl." He said and kissed my head again.

"I love you too dad." I said and crawled up next to him and he wrapped is arms around me the best he could. Then I gently heard him fall asleep. The Carlisle came into the room. I got up and Carlisle hugged me.

"He told you?" he asked. I nodded and Carlisle hugged me again.

"I'm glad I'll still have you." I said.

"Bella I'm always going to be here, you are like daughter to me." He said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and then Edward came into the room. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Then he lead me out of the hospital.

"Can we stop at my house?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to get something." I said and he nodded and then grabbed my hand and started toward my house. We pulled up and I got out.

"I'll meet you at home. I love you." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." He said.

I climbed out of the car and walked human pace up to the door. I opened it and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and headed up the stairs. I walked into my fathers room, I walked over to his bed side and saw the drawer. I opened it up and saw the green book. I picked it up and then crawled into my dad's bed. I covered up and grabbed the book. I looked at the cover it read:

_My dearest daughter Bella,_

_I love you. _

I stroked the cover with my hand and then slowly opened it up. I opened up to find a date, a few weeks after I left. I looked at it and then began to read.

_Bella,_

_ I need you to know by the time you read this I could be dead or I could on my deathbed. I have started this manual of sorts or diary I suppose for you. I will may never know if you come back to see and read this. If I am on my death bed and you are back in my life then I will tell you where to find this and I will want you to read this. I'm sorry that I will die early but just know that I love you with all my life. The day I saw you in your mother's arms I knew you were my little girl. Honey, I am dieing but dieing slowly. I have HCM and it's getting worse just like Grandpa Swan. Soon I might have a heart attack and die or I will slowly just run out and then my heart will get worse. I talked to the doctor that is now in here for Dr. Cullen i forgot his name cause I really don't care. He said that I only have a year or so to live. I hope I get the chance to see you again before you read this because if I don't then you will never know how much I love you and how sorry I am for yelling at you because __he__ left you. I understand now that I know how you feel, Renee left me too and I realized that I new the pain you were going through and I drove you out of this house because I was to selfish to think about it. Honey I am still deeply in love with your mom know that, and I know you still love Edward. I know it hurts but someday that will fade and you can finally move on. But there will always be that place for him but you will be able to except everything. I hope this will help you by the time you read this. _

_Your loving dad,_

_Charlie. _

_Things I want to do with Bell and things I want to happen to her:_

_I want her to come home to me. _

_I want to walk her down the isle._

_I want Edward to come back so she is happy again. _

_I'm not saying I will be happy, but if does deep down I will be happy for her. _

_I want her to get married. _

_I want her to be happy. _

_Honey, if these things have happened and I am still alive please tell me before I am gone._

Charlie my father in three words, quiet, loving and simply unbelievably caring. I love him and I am upset with my self that I left him. I made him so unhappy. I made him suffer all this alone and I was just to selfish to come back because I was just to angry. He had a reason to mad of course he did, I was so depressed over Edward leaving. I was being selfish by not thinking of anyone but my self. Then it hit me, would he have heart problems if I did leave all those months ago? Was this all my fault? Yes of course he was Charlie is dieing because of me. There is no one to blame besides my self.

I re-read the thing's he wants. I came home but I was a bitch to him still. I didn't live at home I just came home and sprung news at him. When he yelled at me about Edward he was truly happy deep down. My dad wanted to walk me down the Isle. Could he do it, I could have my wedding sometime this week would he be up to it was he strong enough. I could support him. All theses could happen. I had to talk to Alice. I crawled out of my dads bed and then walked out of the house with the book in my hands. I ran all the way back to our house and then ran inside to find Alice on the phone sounding very stressed. I walked over to her and looked at her confusingly. She wrote on a piece of paper.

Wedding on Friday?

I nodded and hugged her. Friday was in two days. I felt arms around me I turned around to face Edward. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Wedding is Friday." I said.

"I know." He said and kissed me quickly.

"Alright Bella's mine! Rose is going with you and the guys to pick out tuxes!" Alice said and grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the house. I got into her Porsche and then she drove off to some wedding store. She immediately stuck me in a dressing room and started throwing huge dresses at me.

I had to at least tried don 50 dresses by the time I found the perfect one. It was kind of plane but it was me. I absolutely loved it. It fit perfectly no alterations! (Bella's dress: .com/photos/uptowngirl61/2215064896/in/photostream/) Alice was really excited about it too she loved it on me.

"Hey Alice you got to get your self a maid of honor dress don't you?" I asked and she smiled and then hugged me!

"Thanks so much Bella!" She said like it was actually a surprise.

"No problem and we also have to get bridesmaid dresses." She said.

"Who is going to be the bridesmaids?" She asked.

"Just Rose." I said

"Great! I know her sizes!" Alice said and darted off to find dresses I grabbed my phone and texted Edward.

I found my dress! ((: -B

_Congrats I am sure you will look absolutely beautiful in it. –E_

_Thanks love you! –B_

_Love you too! –E_

"Alice my colors for the wedding are dark blue and silver!" I called to her as she about ot pick out a pink dress!

"Ugh fine!" She called back and I chuckled.

Alice picked a dark blue one out for her self. It was strapless and really long and pretty. It fit her well. Then she picked out the bridesmaid dresses (so just Roses dress). They were really pretty also. (.com/untitled/set?id=18728971) I was really happy because of my wedding but it was sad because of the reason I was having it.

We got back home and we all tried on our dresses to make sure again. Then, I went up to Edward's room. He was laying on the bed listening to music. I smiled at him and crawled into bed with him.

"Hey I'm going to stay at home tonight well probably the hospital. I'll be back in the morning." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No not really, but I will be I just need to be alone today." I said and he hugged me into his chest. I hugged him then kissed him lightly and then got up and left.

I pulled into my drive way and then ran up to my dad's room again. I grabbed The Manual and started to read again.

_Honey, _

_ I'm sure you are suffering if you are reading this now. I am so sorry for being the cause of that pain. I know I should have told you sooner but I couldn't it was to hard for me. Honey I hope you had a good time Italy, I know you have always wanted to go there. I just wish you didn't go for those reasons. I would have taken you, eventually. I miss you a lot you have been gone for 5 weeks now. The pain get's worse not waking up everyday to see your beautiful face. I hope you come home soon. (I know I know how did your old man get so soft?) Ha. I'm this soft when I don't have to speak it. I was never one to show my feeling. You definitely get that from me. I know your pain is raw and it still hurts, I could tell when I saw you leave that day the pain in your eyes was so evident. I could kill that boy for hurting you so much. But in time it will all subside and you will be able to live past and forget it. If things are worth fighting for then great but if they aren't then move on and cherish the memories. Honey if you really believe you and Edward were meant to be then go try to find him look everywhere, if its truly over just remember how in love you were and cherish that and you will be able to move on. I Promise you the pain fades. When your mother left me, I was a zombie for weeks, I didn't even go to work. (shocker right me not go to work!). But now I know to live with what happened, I cherish the time I had with your mother and I know she is happy now that's all that matters. I can live without her. Live on and have fun while your still younge._

_Remember me forever,_

_Your dad Charlie. _

I would totally be in tears if I could cry right now. Charlie soft, yes who knew. I knew my father my whole life while I guess not my whole life but I have never ever once heard him talk like that! Well I guess I took his advice sort of before I even read it. I went out looking for my Edward. Thank god for Emmett's stupidness otherwise I would have never found them. I am in forever debt to him I guess (but I wont tell him that because Emmett would abuse it).

I climbed out of bed and then put the manual in my purse and ran back to my car. I'm going to go see my father. I need to talk to him about this. I put the car in gear and drove off toward the hospital.


	3. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I pulled up to the hospital suddenly scared. What would I say to my father? How would he react. I feel so close to my father when I read the manual then so far away when I am with him in person. How can that be? This is definitely on my top list of hardest thing that ever happened to me. We all know what borderline first.

I stepped out of my car and then walked into the hospital. I walked to his room but I couldn't open the door. I couldn't walk in, it was hard seeing him in pain and all this medicine by him and all of this stuff. I needed support I didn't have at the moment. I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Then I sat on the floor next to the door. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees. I couldn't do this. My dad couldn't die he was always there even if I never saw him he was there he was just there waiting for me always making sure I am safe and trying to be there for me when I went through depression. I always pushed him away though. Why? Now I regret everything. I couldn't even imagine walking into the house with his presence not lingering or a note that said he went fishing or out to the station. I broke out in tearless sobs. Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulder. I looked up and Emmett and Jasper were at my sides.

"Alice said you would need us. Edward is out hunting we couldn't get to him fast enough so we are here." Emmett explained. I nodded and they helped me up. Emmett had his hand on the doorknob and then the other on the small of my back. Jasper had my hand in his. Then I wave of calmness fled over me. I squeezed Jasper's hand to say thanks. He looked at me and smiled. Maybe I could this with their help. They lead me over to my father and I gently woke him up.

"Hey Bells." He said

"Hi daddy." I said in a little whisper and set the manual on the bed.

"I see you found it." He said and I nodded.

"I love it." I said and he smiled.

"Bells we will be right out side." Emmett said and then I nodded.

Right before they left the room I felt calm come over me. What would I do without my brother Jazz? I looked back at Charlie he was smiling at me. I smiled back. How could he be so happy even when he knows he is dying. I grabbed his hand.

"So your happy that Edward came back?" I asked.

"Bells, your happy I am happy that's all that matters. As I said in there I can tell how happy he makes you. Speaking of him where is he? Isn't he supposed to be here helping you get through this not his brothers?" He asked.

"He is out with his father I told him that he didn't need to come home that it was fine." I explained well more like lied.

"Where's Alice?" He asked.

"Planning a wedding." I answered.

"Who's?" He asked.

"Mine. It's in three days. You wanted to walk me down the isle well here's your chance." I said and he smiled and then tears ran down his face.

"Thanks Bells, that's means a lot. I'm glad I'm leaving you in hands of such a caring family. I can tell Emmett and Jasper look at you as their little sister already just by them being in for those very few seconds." He said .

"Thanks daddy. Your list is almost complete." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know Thanks you for that." He said and I smiled.

"Daddy, I want you to know how much this book means to me. I know I was never really around when I moved here because I was either with Edward or hiding out in my room. I am unbelievably sorry that I ever left you. You didn't deserve that, I was just mad and really sad. I needed to be alone, but I didn't need to blow up on you. I had so much time that I could have spent with you but I didn't and now there isn't time for me to make that up to you. I will forever be sorry for everything that I did and everything that I didn't do. Dad I love you so much. Every word you wrote in this manual spoke to me and it will be with me forever. I love you and I will remember you for the rest of my existence." I said

"Honey you are forgiven and right there is what you just did to make it up to me. You just made the five things I wanted most for you happen. When I leave this earth I will leave satisfied and happy knowing that I did everything could for you down to the last very second of my life. Honey I love you and when I walk you down that isle you will be beautiful. I will hand you off to Edward with no regret because I know he will make you happy and be there for you for the rest of your life." He said

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"No get Emmett and Jasper in here again." He said I walked to the door and called their names and then they walked in.

"Come here boys I need to talk to your guys too." He said and they steeped toward his bed.

"Okay so when I pass away. My daughter will not only need the love and help form her husband but she is going to need you guys to help her through this. Emmett and Jasper I can tell you care about my little girl as if she were your real little sister and she is going to need that kind of care. The relationship between and brother and sister is way different form the one between a husband and a wife." He said

"Will do sir." Jasper said and shook his hand.

"I promise." Emmett said and shook Charlie's hand.

After that I said goodbye to Charlie and left with Emmett and Jasper I couldn't drive so Jazz took my car and I drove with Emmett. Emmett was actually quiet for once, I looked out my window and sighed. What would I do when my dad passed? How would I deal? I would have to sell the house and do all these things for him like plan a funeral. Ugh, how am I going to plan a funeral I can barely except that he's dyeing and now after he is dead I have to plan something that officially puts someone into the ground forever? My dad in the ground for eternity, Sounds great doesn't it, people say you'll be in a better place being heaven but your soul goes to heaven your body stays underground. Yeah, great place to be right? Sounds nice…not. My dad is going to die and not be a part of my daily life anymore. He won't be there. It all sunk in what I have to do and what is about to happen. I because to tearlessly sob. Emmett grabbed my hand and squeezed it for support.

Emmett pulled up the driveway. I ran out and into the forest. I ran and I ran it felt good. Then I stopped at Edwards and I's meadow. I walked to the middle and sat down and began to cry again. This time after a few moments there were cold loving arms around me. I didn't even have to look up to know that I was Edward. I crawled into his lap and just cried. He held me and whispered soothing words to me. After Charlie dies I have a feeling that this is where I will be most of the time. I sighed and stopped crying, Edward put his finger up to my chin and tilted my head so I face him.

"Love, it hurts to see you like this. Talk to me please." He said

"Charlie he's dyeing and I feel so guilty for not even spending time with him when I had the chance. You left me and I ran off to Italy because my father in his weird way was trying to help me but no I ran. And now he is dyeing and I can't even make up for the past because there's no time left! Charlie has always been there even when I'm not he was always waiting up for me or trying to protect me. I didn't deserve anything he ever did for me. I came here and then I fell in love and I was never home!" I said.

"Love, all he ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. If you wouldn't have fell in love do you think that he would have been more happy that you guys bonded and now he was dyeing. No he is more happy now because he knows that when he passes that someone and this whole family will be there for you. If you wouldn't have fell in love with me Bella you would either have some stupid boyfriend like mike and few friends to go to when he died. Bella, if you were dyeing and you had to leave your child what would you rather have for your children, leaving them behind with a great family and the love of her life or leaving them with a few good friends and a boy friend that might now be there for her forever?" He asked.

"I guess your right but I still feel guilty. And also I am glad that I fell in love with you." I said and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said and smiled.

Edward and I got up and left our meadow together. I was in better spirits but I was still sad as hell. At least I know when he dies then I will have everyone to go to. I was really surprised Charlie made an effort to even make sure Emmett and Jasper were there for me. I was really glad they showed up earlier I wouldn't have been able to do it with out them. I was always close to Emmett it a big brotherly way, but I wasn't with Jasper. But we are getting closer and I am glad. I love this whole family, and I am glad I will be with them for eternity.

Edward and I got up to the house and Alice was waiting on the couch. She smiled at us and motioned for us to sit down on the couch. What did she want? She looked evil right now.

"Hey love birds!" she said

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked.

"Wedding details." She said.

"Alice it is all up to you I already told you this." I said

"Really you don't want any say in this?" She asked.

"No not really Alice I don't have time for this." I said.

" I understand, it's just its your wedding your only one, I want to make sure you enjoy it." She said.

"Alice anything you pick out or plan is always great I promise I will enjoy it." I said.

"Ok but promise me one thing." She said.

"ok." I said.

"No complaining." She said and smiled I nodded.

"Good. Okay carry on with your day." She said and got up and left to go upstairs.

"I need to hunt." I said.

"Yes your eyes are black." Edward said.

"You just went hunting, I'll be back here in like an hour." I said and he nodded I pecked him on the lips and walked out the front door.

As soon I was outside at top speed I ran through the woods. I ran all the way up into Canada. I wanted some mountain lion. Edward and I's favorite. I was going up and down all the mountains. There is like none here. What the hell? I was really feeling mountain lion. That's when I heard a hiss from above me. I looked up there was one up above me in a tree. I smiled evilly at it and then jumped up to the tree. He tried scratching my skinny that only tore my jeans a little bit. He looked at me as if confused. Funny animals had expressions. I jumped at it. We toppled toward the ground. We were wrestling for a little bit I got sick up of it and snapped its neck. I bit into its warm neck and sucked it dry. I let it go and wiped up my mouth and then threw the mountain lion into a deep cave. I was still thirsty, I haven't hunted in weeks. I stood at the top of the mountain and smelt the air. I could smell another mountain lion but I couldn't take two it would be bad because they are endangered. Then I smelt a bear! Yes, second best. I ran toward the smell and then looked around for it. This one was in a cave. I looked for it was a black bear.

It roared at me. I walked up to it, and it tried to scratch me but I just snapped its neck and drank him dry. I didn't feel like wrestling it again. It got silly after a while. When I was done with the bear I just let it stay in the cave. I climbed up the mountain to the top. I looked down at the ground I was super high. I took a running start and jumped off. When I was falling it felt good. I was almost toward the ground. I landed straight on my feet and ran off back toward forks. I was almost back when I ran into something. It was an arm. I quickly got up to see a smiling Emmett.

"You're hilarious you know that right!" I said full of sarcasm.

"Oh thanks Bells!" He said clearly ignoring the sarcasm.

"Look Emmett you tore her shirt! Alice is going to kill you." Rose said and slapped him on the back of the head. I looked down on my shirt and sure enough it was ripped across my stomach. I looked down and there was a crushed branch from when I fell.

"Good luck with Alice." I said and ran off back toward the house. I was in front of it now.

"Alice!" I called and she was outside in a second

"Look what Em did to my shirt." I complained.

"That boy is going to get it!" She yelled and ran after his scent. I laughed my ass off. I laughed again and walked back into the house. I ran upstairs to Edward and I's room. Edward was laying on the bed reading. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Getting back at Emmett are we?" He asked and laughed.

"Of course!" I said.

"That's my girl. But I do love the improvements to the shirt though." He said and got up and slid his hands through the slit and then tore it more. The whole bottom half was off. I giggled.

I reached up and kissed him passionately. His hands were roaming all over my stomach. We were standing by the bed I pushed him down and he laying down on the bed looking at me with pure seduction. I took off what was left of my shirt and shirt it on the floor.

I was standing in my bra. I smiled and climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again. I ripped his shirt off and the buttons went everywhere. He started with my pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down my legs, when he finally had them off he slid his hands up my thigh and over my ass. Then I took off his pants. The kisses kept growing and growing. He was playing with my lace underwear slowly trying to take them off. Then I heard a tear and then they were off. Then he slid his hand to my stomach up to my breast then slid his hands around to my back and unhooked my bra. I took it off the rest and the I took off his boxers. He flipped me over so I now underneath him.

He ran his hand up my thigh to my shoulder. I shivered in response. He cupped my breasts and then leaned down and start to run his tongue along one of my nipples. I moaned and then licked in between my breast and then all the way to my stomach to my vagina and slowly start licking into the middle. It felt absolutely amazing. After he continued kissing up my body till he got to my mouth again. Now it was my turn to please him. I flipped him over so we were now in the middle of the bed and I was on top of him. I kissed all over his chest and continued down to his penis. I inserted it into my mouth and moved it up and down into my mouth. He moaned with pleaser, and I smiled and then removed it from my mouth and then continued kissing all over him. Then I finally got to his mouth again.

Edward flipped me back over again and he was on top of me again. His hands were everywhere over my body. His hand found my vagina as he slid two of his long fingers up there. I moaned his name and I was near my peak.

"Edward, now I need you in me now." I called to him and he gladly stopped taunting me and propped him self up right and inserted him self into me and slowly moved up and down. I was in complete bliss. Then I reached my peak and then I moaned one last time and he pulled out. I smiled as we got under the blankets and snuggled to each other.

"Is it wrong to be so happy when everything on the out side world is going wrong?" I asked Edward.

"When your this in love it isn't ever wrong to be happy." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." I whispered and kissed him one last time.

We sat there and cuddled for the rest of the night. I wish I could still sleep at times like this. I sat there and remembered being turned into a vampire. IT was painful, but I was glad it happened. I mean I would have liked it to be Edward who changed me but it wasn't. Before he left me he said he didn't want to take my soul, and he and Carlisle only changed people if they were dyeing. Then it clicked! They could change Charlie! He doesn't have to die. I sat up and got dressed. And then ran to Carlisle leaving a confused Edward behind.


End file.
